creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mystreve
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Hi there It's wave, here to inform that I might not be terribly active for a while. When I say while, I mean a period of time that can span from a few days to weeks. There's these little insignificant things that a large significant thing has reminded me of, and, uh, I can't phrase it better. It sounds stupid and soul-searchey, but it's the truth put vaguely. I hope you understand. I'm sure I can always find some time to show up for contributions, so I won't be entirely inactive. I don't think it'll last longer than two weeks, but I'm not sure right now and I thought an admin should know. Thanks a bunch. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) 05:53, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thank you, I was given the Idea that only an Admin could remove the Marked for review tag once the pasta recieved efficient editing and categories. RE: Yeah, heh. I never received the memo about the Weird category. My bad Thanks for the heads-up! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:09, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ban Hello i have recently been given a 1 day chat ban for a slur I dont know what i said so if you could inform me i would be extremely greatful Lonley Pikachu (talk) 15:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC)Lonley_pikachu Fat I marked Fat for review due to potential plagiarism issues. Why was the tag removed? Dibblebill (talk) 15:35, May 13, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DmL8-nGCEA Scroll down to X here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_ABCs_of_Death#Segments.5B6.5D Dibblebill (talk) 15:39, May 13, 2014 (UTC) dibblebill "Fat" Irrelevant, LOLSKELETONS killed it for plagiarism. Dibblebill (talk) 15:40, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Insert Title Here I don't really like the action you made, i worked hard on that pasta, and you ruined it. You better have a good reason why you HAD to delete it -BloodyVoidSilver BloodyVoidSilver (talk)11:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Reupload? Hey streve, this story was posted recently, and the writer stated in their blog thst it was a reupload of 'Silent Killer'. I've no idea how that went down, and so I didnt want to delete it without clearing stuff up. so do check it out. Thanks a bunch. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 14:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC) My Gratitude I'm glad you appreciate my activity on the Writer's Workshop, and I promise to keep it up. Primarily, I seek to comment on WW-posts that no one else has taken the time to review yet, as it's contradictory to the whole purpose of the forum if no one gives the writers any feedback. I'm not an incredibly skilled reviewer, but I do my best, and I'll continue to help this site in any way I can. Resident DeVir (talk) 14:38, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Improvement Sir/ma'am From recent experiences, I have come to the conclusion that there are not enough punishments for chat users who do not follow the rules, and that there are not enough chat moderators. I suggest that more people should be able to apply for such a job. Just to clarify, I am not doing this for myself, as you may thing Im only doing this so that I may become a moderator, but I'm not. I suggest lowering down the three months in the wiki down to two, and making the chat guidelines more stricter. Doing this would not just improve the attitude towards chat, but the whole wiki. Thank you for your time, please reply to me on the matter. --Average Joe (talk) 16:09, May 14, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe bananas bananas i can feel it coming in the air tonight (talk) 15:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hallo der Tis I, Wolfenmaus. Slayer of bitches. Hello. Pinky Pinky Hey MyStreve, Could you please check out my new edit: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:311838 I think the format and grammer is ok now. Please let me know if I can publish it or not, and if not I'd really appreiciate some assistance. Thanks, Shan ShanSmith (talk) 21:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) He's gone mad with power! Oh VCROC(K), how I will miss you and your green- What's this? Red text, hell yeah! BTW: monobook format is easier, but I can't seem to find out where I go to contribute a page in this format. Do I have to switch back to the wikis format to contribute? (With that sad note, remember that you voted me up.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:37, May 19, 2014 (UTC) A Request Hey! I'm sorry to take your time, but I have a favor to ask. About a month ago, I wrote this story and added it to the wiki, but now that I'm looking back on it, I think it's a terrible story. I put almost no effort into writing it, and it was more a piece of exercise than anything, and therefore I would be really grateful if it got deleted. I would much prefer for this site to have only those of my stories that I'm actually proud of having written. Resident DeVir (talk) 11:52, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I do have a copy of the story stored, but I think I'll just let it rot on my desktop. Resident DeVir (talk) 12:08, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- you shouldnt have done that Reban Why was I banned? I stopped pming broken literally right when I saw that she couldn't block me. 14:12, May 19, 2014 (UTC) RERE I appreciate you shortening the ban, but just for future reference I have always been told that pms are unmoderated and can't be banned for doing shit in them. That's why when she said she couldn't block me I immediately stopped. Anyway thanks for shortening the ban, and it won't happen again. 14:25, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks That'll make it a lot more seamless. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:30, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Steve, get on chat, I really need to talk to you tonight. Noothgrush (talk) 04:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Story Hey dude, can you please tell me why you deleted my pasta ? I'm new to this and I can sure fix it It is http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Inhuman Templates Please don't delete templates before checking " ". For example, is actually used on several pages (such as The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas), and deleting it severely screwed up the formatting on those pages. Just a heads up. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Talk Page Sure you can archive it when you get the time and let me know sometime how to do it myself so I'm not pestering you every couple of weeks/months. Also is deletion appeal a first come first serve sorta deal or is there an order set up? I popped over there and saw that there weren't many open appeals atm. Seems interesting. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:10, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Story Hello sir. i was wondering why my pasta was deleted. Please help Re: Archiving Got it, thanks for the help. Just finished the first (of probably many) deletion appeals. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Question About The Deleted Story CassistRabbit (talk) 16:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit I'm sorry, I don't recall re-uploading something that was deleted. Could you please tell me what the title was? And I'm aware that's against the rules, it must have been a mistake. Re: Thread Yeah, I saw. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Thread Mystreve wrote: Princess Callie wrote: To be honest, I think that chat should just be shutdown temporarily again. Not only did it assist the site, it slowed down the drama coming from chat for well over a month. Let's stay on topic please. This thread isn't about another chat shutdown. Thank you. I didn't go off-topic. Read the second paragraph. I simply stated my opinion, which I am perfectly allowed to do. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 19:16, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Mystreve (talk) 11:18, May 30, 2014 (UTC) That's strange. I don't even remember editing any page. Certainly not '''Like a Virus'. Ann4h-L31 OH. Thank you. I didn't know that. Thanks for your help! I'm kind of slow. Ann4h-L31 (talk) 19:32, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Spam Blog The user Theunknownperson1234 has posted a one-word blog, this one to be exact. I'm assuming he just posted it for the badge; he certainly didn't do it to contribute anything meaningful to the site. Resident DeVir (talk) 19:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) An issue regarding stolen character I'm writing on behalf of a friend who is too upset to make an account to deal with this personally. I would like to ask if you can take down the "Dingo The Wolf" creepypasta. The reasons, is that the character and art used (for the youtube video reading), belongs to a friend of mine, and is being used without her permission. Dingothewolf is also my friends username on various sites, like tumblr and deviantArt. She's deeply upset to see her character used for something like this. I decided to get an account here, primarily to talk to you about putting it down. Putting it down, or editing it myself is not for me to do, as I am not admin of this site. I made a comment on it, to let people know about the character being stolen, and to let the poster know that I will be reporting this. I kept it short, and as respectful as I could. This incident also falls under breaking forum rules, as your rules states #'Please give credit to your submissions, when you know it. '(There is no credit as to whom the OC actually belongs to) #'OC (Original Content) is allowed. OC means: Stories or Images, that you made yourself. Please note in your article that it's OC. Before writing and posting a story, read How to Write Creepypasta '(This explains itself, in that it didn't mention that it was original content, nor where the OC came from. The story might be fabricated by the poster, but relies heavily on characteristics from my friend's characters, in ways of behaviour, causing the OC to be a mix of two of her OCs.) If you are in need of more information, I will be happy to provide it, be it screenshots from my friend's dA account, or other. The character was created in 2008/2009, whilst this creepypasta was created in September of last year. I hope I have made a fair case, without rambling on for too long. Thank you very much for your attention. Sincerily, RaspberryBlues, a.k.a Keali from deviantArt/tumblr RaspberryBlues (talk) 12:42, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:Suggestion I'm really flattered you think I might be suited for Rollback, and I think having the power to undo vandalism with the click of a button would be totally rad. It would also be cool to look at other people's edits for a change, and if it helps the site out, I'd be glad to do it. I still need thirty more article edits and one more month of activity before I can apply for it, but when I meet these requirements, I'll post my application. Resident DeVir (talk) 06:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC)